


Rak

by FigureSgayts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Crack, JUST, Other, That's it, oh my godddddd, srsly that's all this is and i'm just, they get eaten by a fucking dinosaur okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/pseuds/FigureSgayts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Hercules were just trying to have a little fun in the locker room after a game....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rak

**Author's Note:**

> I have done nothing wrong and you can't tell me that I have.
> 
> Warning: I did not edit this at all. A little oocness, I can imagine, but... Well, this entire thing is bullshit.
> 
> I cannot believe I wrote 1.7k on this....

It’s risky, Lafayette is fully aware of that, but god Hercules looks so goddamn good in his uniform, so when he pulls them off to the side in the changing room, they don’t give a second thought. No words are exchanged as Hercules slams Lafayette up against one of the wall, breathing heavily in their ear. 

“Fuck, if only you knew what the hell you do to me out there, baby,” Hercules whispers, eyes blown as they take in the sight of Lafayette.

Both of them are still running on the high of the game, their blood already rushing and senses heightened, exhaustion yet to creep in. Every touch of fabric against skin is felt two fold, and when Hercules brushes his hand against Lafayette’s cheek, the pitcher gasps softly, leaning into the touch and closing their eyes.

“I’m sure I can understand a little bit,” they mumble, opening their eyes slowly to look at Hercules through half-lidded eyes. The grab hold of Hercules’ hand and drag it away from their face before surging up to kiss Hercules roughly, immediately going to nip at the man’s lips. “So hard not to grab you on first base, you know that?”

Lafayette makes a quick move to turn themselves around, to put Hercules between them and the wall, but Hercules resists the movement roughly. “Nuh-uh, you aren’t going anywhere fafille. You need to keep an ear out for any bystanders that might appear.”

Lafayette scowls, bucking their hips upwards. “Mm, but I want to get you pinned down, babe. C’mon, let me go,” they pout, running a hand down Hercules’ abdomen with one hand, the other hand going to remove Hercules’ cap. “Red doesn’t look as good on you as blue would, what a shame.”

“Wow, that’s not a nice thing to say to someone who’s going to be covered in red real soon.”

Both Hercules and Lafayette turn their heads in panic to the side as a voice comes in. The room has been empty, and neither of them had heard any footsteps coming in. They’re about to jump apart when the source of the voice comes around the corner.

“What the f- Am I on drugs?” Hercules asks, gripping Lafayette’s hips tightly.

“If you are doing drugs… then so am I. Mon dieu, qeul est-ce?”

A large, red coloured figure stands in front of the two, and-

“Is that a fucking t-rex?”

If t-rexes could frown, that’d be what it was doing right now. “I have a name, you know… It’s Rak, and yeah, look, one of you is going to die, and I’m thinking the meatier of the two wins,” it says, rolling its eyes.

Lafayette and Hercules both swallow audibly, eyes wide as Rak takes a step forward. “Run,” Hercules whispers, and Lafayette does not need to be told twice. Just as they turn to go away from Rak, the dinosaur takes a large step and eats Hercules. Lafayette screams in horror, but before they can get three steps in, they too find themselves being consumed by a piercing pain before darkness consumes them.

Rak sighs, staring at the ground. “Damn it, I said I’d only eat one,” it mumbles, walking away.

 

Lafayette is quite sure that they and Hercules fitting inside of the dinosaur, Rak, while whole is physically impossible, but they weren’t about to complain. Or even really question it, either. They had also been pretty damn certain that they would never been eaten by a t-rex, but look at where that’s gotten them. Inside the stomach of a t-rex. At the moment of being eaten, going through Rak’s mouth, Lafayette had thought they were dead, especially as a pain they have never experienced before ran through their body, but unless the afterlife is with Hercules in a tight, rather gross smelling, dark stomach like pouch, they are very much alive.

“What the hell happened?” Lafayette mumbles, trying to shift into a more comfortable position in the tight enclosure. And wouldn’t it be a real bad day to be claustrophobic? They’re rather grateful for having dodged that particular fear, but sharing the space is still uncomfortable. Hercules feels to almost be laying on their arm, and it’s beginning to go numb.

“Ow, stop moving!” Hercules hisses, pushing against Lafayette harshly. “We were eaten, dude. What the hell did you think happened? It wasn’t some fucking leprechaun magic.”

Lafayette huffs, and turns their head to the side in a childish gesture that, had Hercules been able to see it, would probably have gained some remark or another. But it’s really too dark to make much out.

“Hercules?”

“Yes Lafayette?”

“I wanted my ass eaten, but not like this.”

Hercules lets out a loud groan, and Lafayette thinks he might have thrown his head back by the sound following it, but really, it could be any limb at this point.

The two sit in an odd silence as the minutes ticked by, neither knowing what they’re supposed to say in this situation. Gradually, Lafayette’s arm begins to prickle as the telltale signs of the limb falling asleep set it. Lovely. “Hey, Hercules, is there any way I could adjust myself so it’s a bit more comfortable? I think you’re knee is like, right in front of my face.” To prove the point, Lafayette sticks their tongue out and drags it across the fabric in front of their face.

“Jesus Christ, Lafayette, knock it off!” Hercules snaps, moving his leg out of Lafayette’s tongue’s reach. “How do you suppose we move anyways?”

“Who said anything about we? I’m definitely more flexible than you are, mon coeur,” Lafayette purrs, and begins to squirm around, cringing every time something particularly wet brushes against them with a small sting. In the back of their mind, they wonder if this is what a child feels when still in the womb. If so, no wonder they’re so eager to leave; this is absolute hell. After a small time, and elbow is face to… well, elbow, with Lafayette, and they hope to god that means they’re making progress, but it’s hard to really tell. The elbow is better than a knee, however.

“Hey, can you two please stop moving?” Rak whines, the sound resonating loudly in its stomach, and Lafayette can’t help the sudden laugh that leaves them. They throw and arm out to steady themselves when they begin to slip from their position, and hit the lining rather hard. “Ow! Guys, c’mon!”

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Hercules mutters, and wow, Lafayette is suddenly really close to him.They feel his lips against their neck and squirm, wriggling down just a little until they are more or less face to face with Hercules.

“Bonjour, Hercules,” Lafayette breaths.

Hercules scowls at the comment, something Lafayette can just barely make out in the darkness. “It is by no means a good day,” he says.

Lafayette pushes their bottom lip out in a brief pout, pressing it against the side of Hercules’ mouth. “Non? Pour quoi? We get to be close together without any interruptions. What’s not good about this? Je pense c’est bon.”

“Laf, we were eaten by a t-rex named Rak.”

“Et maintenant, we are alone in the dark, together, so very close.”

“I feel stomach acid at my feet.”

“Stop being such a bummer,” Lafayette whines, moving in to kiss Hercules. When he doesn’t resist the action, they grin largely against his lips. “See? Not so bad.”

“Are you guys kissing? Can you like, not kiss in my stomach, please?”

“Aye, c’est tres penible, mon dieu,” Lafayette grumbles, scrunching their nose in distaste. They lean their head to the side to trail kisses along Hercules’s jaw before speaking again. “Help me, ah.. What’s the saying? Zone it out?”

“Tune it out,” Hercules supplies, and Lafayette can feel him smile, which has them smiling as well. “Fine, but only if you behave.”

Lafayette lets out a choked sound of amusement at that. They’re stuck in the stomach of a dinosaur, what the hell did he expect them to do? Geet his foot stuck in a hole? “Yes, Mr. Mulligan, I’ll behave. I promise.”

“This is ridiculous,” Hercules grumbles, but even while doing so, he’s bringing a hand down to Lafayette’s waist and tugging the shirt out of their pants to the best of his ability. Lafayette gives a pleased noise when he succeeds at the task and slips a hand to cup at the bulge in their underwear. “I can not believe that you are actually managing to be even slightly turned on right now, Laf, I swear to god.”

Lafayette doesn’t respond with words, instead raising their hips to meet the hand and licking a long stripe up Hercules’ neck. “I said behave, fafille,” Hercules growls, roughly removing his hand from Lafayette. They groan in protest and pull away from Hercules’ neck until they’re forced to stop by… well, Lafayette does not want to think about that right now.

“Good, just stay like that for a second,” Hercules commands. Lafayette eagerly nods their head, not that it matters, and a moment later, Hercules is running his hands down the sides of Lafayette’s shirt. “Can’t see you, baby, but I can imagine how good you look.” Yada yada, Lafayette is well aware that they look good. Trying to speed things along, they buck their hips up. Instead of speed, however, the action is rewarded with a sharp pinch to their side. “I said stay.”

“Yes daddy,” Lafayette says quietly, breathlessly.

“Daddy? What the hell are you two doing!?” Rak screeches, a small sob escaping from its mouth. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT IN MY STOMACH WHY!?”

Wow what a fucking boner killer. Lafayette tries to ignore the irritating voice of the t-rex by letting out an unnecessarily high and obscene moan, panting loudly and wiggling their hips just slightly, not in a way that’d have Hercules snap at them again. “Please touch me, daddy,” they moan, biting their lip hard.

Hercules laughs silently, leaning forward to bury his face into Lafayette’s neck.

“OH MY GOD GET OUT!” Rak yells, and before Lafayette and Hercules are aware of what’s going on, they feel themselves moving, along with the burning acid of its stomach. There’s a light, and both of them come tumbling out, along with the rest of Rak’s stomach. “I don’t… That was awful NEVER fuck in my stomach again,” it sobs, before running off, leaving Hercules and Lafayette dazed on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best piece of creative writing and what can happen to you if you give me a prompt. ;*
> 
> Find me and all my glory at [My Tumblr](http://leslicodomjr.tumblr.com/).


End file.
